Surviving A Broken Heart
by breathe4her
Summary: --Surviving a broken heart--
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN characters. All disclaimers go to Tom Lynch and The-N. Other original characters belong to me.

**Summary:** Surviving a broken heart

**Author's Note: **If the beginning looks or feels familiar to you, it's probably because it is. This fic was not only inspired by true events but also by the movie _Untamed Heart._ However, beyond the orphanage and similarities, this fic goes off into it's own little world and takes life and love by the hand. I hope you enjoy this and a fair warning, this is incomplete but I'm hoping to find new inspiration to finish it.

**Surviving a Broken Heart**

**Introduction**

The day stood still in the cold winter breeze on the day of March 14th, 1991. The sun was nowhere to be seen as the old orphanage stood high on stop of the hill. It's old rickety sign that read "St. Anne's Home for Children" hanging from rusty chains. It swayed in the brisk wind.

"Spencew, whewe did you put my dowl?" Anne asked her friend, looking under all the beds that were in one room, lined up against the walls of the Children's Home.

Spencer sat on her bed playing with her yoyo looking down at her blonde friend. "I didn't see it anywhere, Anne," she watched her friend get up and sigh, pouting.

"My grandmuver gave me that dowly befo she died," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anne, I can help you find it," the tiny blonde smiled, jumping off her bed and started searching at the other end of the room.

"I bet Carly stoleded it, Spencew!" The little girl sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Aside from Spencer, her dolly was her best friend.

"Then we'll get it back, I promise," Spencer knelt down beside her friend, gently patting her on the back. "Okay?" She watched the other girl nod, pulling her into a hug and crying softly.

"What's with the baby?" Carly came in and sat down on her bed.

"Where's Dolly?" Spencer asked, staring straight at the brunette.

"I haven't seen her," the brunette shrugged, kicking her feet off the bed.

"Don't lie Carly, you always take things that don't belong to you," the blonde stood up and walked towards the brunette. "Give Anne back her doll, please."

Carly grumbled, she may have been the bully but she hated getting into trouble or snitched on, so she climbed to the head of her bed and grabbed the small ragged doll from behind the headboard. "I'll get you for this someday, Spencer." She huffed and threw the doll, storming out of the room.

Spencer turned around and picked up the doll, handing it over to her friend. She found herself wrapped up in small arms being squeezed tightly.

"Fank you Spencew!" Anne squealed, hugging her friend and her doll.

Spencer felt good inside, her friend was happy and she did something to make her happy. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around Anne, closing her eyes and wondered if she'd ever feel this way again, would she ever have a family?

--

Outside the Orphanage, children played; jumping rope, throwing balls, the girls played with the boys on the playground, chasing each other. Spencer Carlin stayed her distance, sitting on a rock, with her hands in her pockets watching her peers play and have fun.

"Come on Spencew, pwease come and pway a wittle kick bawl?" Anne skipped over to her friend, with a redhead little boy, Brandon.

"Yea Spencey, please?" Brandon looked down bashful.

Spencer smiled and jumped off her rock and took Anne's hand as they took off into the small field with a kick ball. She kicked the ball towards Brandon and giggled as she made her way down the field halfway. Anne stole the ball away from the little boy and took off down the other side of the field, passing Spencer.

"Spencey! Spencey! Go get her!" Brandon screamed as he tried his best to catch up to the blonde.

Spencer took off down the field and just as she was about to reach Anne, she stumbled over her feet as the world around her started to spin and she felt a small tight tug in her chest, before falling face forward onto the field - her world was black.

Anne stopped running when she heard Brandon scream the little blonde's name. She rushed to her friend's side and fell to her knees, "Spencew? Wake up!" she took her hand and placed it shakily over her heart. "Bwandon, go get Mrs. Hales, now!"

Brandon, scared, took off towards where the rest of the kids were and grabbed the older woman. He tried to explain what happened, but the little boy was out of breath and crying.

Approaching the two small children, Mrs. Hales quickly took charge and felt for any pulse on the little girl. "Come on, sweetheart," she whispered. "Spencer darling," she turned the tiny head her way and saw the purple tinge in the little girls lips. "Anne, Brandon, run and tell Mr. Johnson to call for an ambulance, now!" As quickly as the kids took off, a crowd drew and Mrs. Hales started doing CPR on Spencer.

Mrs Hales cried as she tried her best to give oxygen to the lifeless-like girl before her. In the distance, she heard the sirens coming closer, sounding louder. "Come on little one, you're too precious to leave us behind..."

As she continued her work on Spencer, the paramedics came forward and started their work on the small blonde. No one knew, at that moment, if the young blonde would survive such a heart failure.

--


	2. Welcome to the Real World Ladies

**~*~1~*~ Welcome To The Real World, Ladies**

**Seventeen Years Later: 2008**

"Ashley, wait up!" Freddy flew out the study hall door, throwing her book bag over her shoulder. "What did you think about today's assignment?"

The brunette laughed and then sighed. "God, if he keeps giving us all these assignments I'm going to have to throw myself over a cliff."

"Don't say that! It's not that bad, at least you're getting all of them done and you're not behind," the blonde smiled.

"Yes, especially since I just picked up those extra shifts at the diner. I'm just draining myself dry," Ashley sighed. "So what are you up to?"

Freddy smiled and played with the strap on her bag. "Well, I'm heading over to that cute little coffee shop that just opened up, I was wondering if you'd like to join me..." she bit her lip and tucked blonde strands of hair behind her ears.

Biting her own lip, Ashley didn't want to seem rude by always turning down her friend's offer to do things, so she nodded her head. "Sure, I have about an hour to spare, lead the way."

Freddy smiled wide and started to lead the way. "So, about the assignment, what is your topic of choice?"

"On what? I mean, I know we have to do some sort of essay and presentation on some ethnic moral issue... but I'm not sure what I'm going to do, you?"

"Abortion," the blonde answered quickly.

"Anti or pro?"

"Anti, depending on the circumstances," Freddy shrugged, mentioning her reasons behind it.

Ashley nodded and continued listening to her friend as they made their way down the street and towards the new coffee shop.

**--**

"Shit," a blonde mumbled, stumbling over a shoe that was in her way. She made her way to the washroom and turned on the light, squinting her eyes as the bright light hit her. Shaking her head, she looked at herself in the mirror, sighing. "You," she whispered to her reflection, "look like shit."

Turning on the tap water, she filled up the sink and lathered her hands with soap. "Then again, you always look like shit," she mumbled to herself, washing her face.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she looked at her studio apartment. It was fairly neat, but she knew she had so much to clean on her only day off of that week. Her rent just went up and she needed to find a second job before the month was over.

Picking up stray clothes off her floor, she threw them in a basket and placed it by the door, getting other things ready before she left for the Laundromat. After everything was set to go, the blonde finished getting ready.

Stepping out onto the street from her building, she met eyes with a young man, who was just about to walk inside, "Brandon," she smiled.

The young man smiled, "Spencey," he grinned and stepped back. "I was just about to meet you."

"I'm just heading out to do some laundry," Spencer was about to throw her laundry bag over her shoulder when she felt her friend take it from her.

"Let me join you, I promise to be good," the redhead grinned, walking side by side with his lifelong friend.

**--**

The rain poured down as Ashley ran from the cab into the diner where she worked as much as she could. Shaking her raincoat and walking towards the back she noticed the place wasn't yet busy.

"Ashley, do you mind covering for Tim tonight?" Mr. Nelson stopped the young woman at the counter.

"Tonight? Mr. Nelson, I have an essay that's due within the next few weeks, I need to start-" she sighed and shrugged, giving into her boss' desperate look. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I'll pay you double!" He yelled as she made her way into the back.

Ashley sat in the staff lounge and pulled out a few books from her bag. She started thumbing through pages of her school books, finding a place to start once she got time alone to actually do her work.

"What do you have there?" Madison, a co-worker, asked.

"School work. I can't keep working these stupid shifts for Mr. Nelson if I want to pass this semester. University is hard enough without the stress of working." Ashley sighed, tilting her head back and rubbing her eyes. When she turned her head upright she noticed Madison was wearing her regular clothes. "You don't work today?"

"Nah," Madison smirked. "I'm not giving up my day off just because Tim decided to take a sick day."

"You mean Mr. Nelson never even approached you about covering Tim's shift tonight?" Ashley asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yea, but I," Madison straightened herself up and flipped her hair a bit. "I recommended you," she laughed and walked out of the staff lounge.

Ashley immediately clenched her pen in her hands before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. She really didn't like Madison and for that obvious reason. Checking her watch, she jumped up and quickly shoved her books in her work locker before running to the bathroom to change her clothes.

**--**

**_Chapters do get a little longer every so often so no worries! :)  
Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! You're all awesome. Thank you._**


	3. The Rainy Days Are For Her

**_The beginning of this fic was inspired by _**_Untamed Heart.** The rest of the fic branches out on its own with a few similarities but the plot isn't exactly the same. If you've seen the movie, you know how it ends... I'll let you know that this ends differently on some levels. :) Enjoy the love story that is about to be unfolded.**_

**~*~2~*~The Rainy Days Are For Her**

"I can't believe it's such a crappy day!" Brandon mumbled, kicking his foot out which dangled from his stool. "I was looking forward to a sunny day."

Spencer looked out the window of the diner they just entered a few minutes before. "Nah, I like the rain," she smiled.

"You would!" Brandon shot his best friend a teasing look. "Ever since you were little, you loved playing in the rain."

Shrugging, Spencer smiled and looked at the menu. "So, I'm thinking of having a nice hot chocolate, you?"

"Oh, cute waitress heading our way," Brandon smiled, nudging Spencer.

Looking up, Spencer smiled as a woman with long wavy brown hair approached their spot at the counter. "Cuuute and hot," she whispered quickly to her best friend.

"Hello," Ashley smiled and pulled her notepad out. "What can I get for you two?"

"Uh, hot chocolate please." Spencer smiled and gently pushed her menu across the counter with her fingers.

"Just hot chocolate? How about a piece of pie with that?" Ashley grinned, playing with the pen between her fingers. Her eyes held Spencer's gaze for a few seconds before looking at the redheaded man sitting beside her. "What about you?"

"I'll just have a coke and a plate of fries," he smiled softly, passing her the menu.

"One hot chocolate, one coke, and one plate of fries coming right up!" Ashley winked and walked away.

"Cuuute," Spencer mumbled again, "me want", she rested her chin on her hands looking dreamily at the waitress walking away. "She will be getting a big tip," she smiled at Brandon.

"Right," Brandon laughed. "You only ordered a hot chocolate!"

"So? Do you know how many waitresses can confuse a hot chocolate with a latte or something?" Rolling her eyes, Spencer giggled when she felt Brandon's elbow poke her ribs.

"Okay, here you go," Ashley smiled and placed a cup of hot chocolate carefully in front of the blonde and a glass of coke in front of the redhead. "Fries shouldn't be long."

Spencer smiled, "thank you." She replied softly.

"A woman with manners knows a way into my heart," Ashley winked for the second time and turned around to take care of the rest of her customers.

"She flirted with you!" Brandon replied, happily. "No fair," he frowned a split second later.

"Aw, she was just being friendly," Spencer replied, pulling her hands out from her long sleeves and tucking strands of hair behind her ears. The sleeves of her sweater were long enough to cover her hands, as they were often cold. "If you had manners, it would've been different." She teased.

**--**

"Hey!" Freddy came up beside Ashley and popped a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey," Ashley smiled and subtly wiped off the kiss. "What are you doing here, I'm working."

"What? I thought you were off in fifteen minutes?" Freddy stepped back looking disappointed.

"I have to take an extra shift, besides even if I weren't working you know that I'd be at home doing my paper." Ashley sighed, feeling defeated. She knew this woman had the hugest crush on her but she also knew that Freddy was aware that the feeling wasn't mutual. It still didn't stop the blonde from trying.

At the other end of the diner, Spencer averted her eyes as she saw a curly blonde kiss the cheek of the woman she found beautiful. "Look, girlfriend." She turned her gaze back to Brandon.

"Looks like they both aren't happy." Brandon whispered.

Ashley picked up a basket of fries from the back counter. "I have to get back to work Freddy, but maybe some other time we'll catch up? See you at class tomorrow." She smiled sadly, feeling guilty for brushing off the blonde so easily.

Freddy shrugged and sat down on a stool, watching Ashley deliver the basket of fries to a blonde and redhead.

"Here you go, nice and fresh from the deep fryer," the brunette waitress smiled and turned around to grab a clean plate. She felt eyes on her as she opened the pie case and slit a piece of vanilla cream pie before placing it neatly on the plate. Adding extra whip cream and a cherry on top of the pie she slid it slyly across the marble counter and in front of the cute blonde. "It's on the house," she smiled warmly. "One beautiful woman such as yourself should not enjoy a hot chocolate without a piece of my famous vanilla cream pie."

The curly blonde across the diner narrowed her eyes and bit her lip with jealousy. She noticed the flirtatious glint in her crush's eyes. Sighing heavily, she picked up her feet and took off out of the diner.

"Thank you," Spencer blushed and grabbed a fork. Taking a bite she felt the pie melt in her mouth and she'd never tasted anything more satisfying. After swallowing she looked at the waitress amazed. "You made this?"

Nodding while getting rosy cheeks from blushing, Ashley shrugged, "not much to brag about, I just like to bake and cook whenever I get the chance."

"Well this is something to brag about! Waitress, this is amazingly good!" Spencer said in disbelief. "Thank you, I'll pay you for it."

"No!" Ashley laughed and leaned over the counter, pressing her lips almost against the blonde's ear. "The name is Ashley, and thank _you_."

Brandon grinned like a little boy as he watched the waitress walk away. "Oh wow," he gushed. "She really did flirt with you!"

Not even knowing what to say, Spencer grinned goofily and continued to eat her pie. She felt her heart swell with a feeling she had never felt before. She could describe only one of the many feelings she felt; happiness. "She's so getting a tip," she whispered.

**--**

At the end of night while her shift was coming to an end, Ashley quickly started to count her tips. Setting the pocket change aside, she started on the dollar bills. Straightening them out she noticed a piece of paper fall from a five. Frowning slightly in curiosity, she unfolded the paper and read the name _Spencer Carlin 555-2213_. Raising an eyebrow, she racked her brain on who would be giving her their number that day.

"Spencer, what a unique name," she shrugged and put it in her pocket.

After closing, she quickly turned out the lights, locked up and bolted out the door to the cab that waited for her.

**--**

Spencer threw her bag over her couch and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She blew the long strand of hair out of her face as she pushed up her sleeves and settled into her recliner chair. Turning on the television, she flipped through the channels finally landing on her favourite show, CSI.

"If I were that smart, I'd be making so much money I wouldn't have to worry about grabbing a second job just to pay rent." She mumbled to herself.

As Spencer settled into her comfy chair, she smiled as the theme song from CSI started playing. "Who are you? Who, who, who, who..." she giggled to herself, embarrassed as if someone was right beside her listening.

Spencer felt limited to certain things she could do. Her heart condition had her up and down every now and then. On her best day, Spencer would take an extra shift at the music store or do laundry. On her worst day, she would be in her own bed or in a hospital bed.

Her mind drifted off to her wonderful day. After Brandon and herself finished laundry, they went back to her place where he helped her fold clothes. He tried his best to help her out as much as he could. He was afraid of losing his only 'real' family and Spencer felt the exact same way about Brandon.

After laundry was done, they decided to go to the diner downtown. That was where Spencer felt her day would never be that exciting again. She smiled at the memory of the cute and hot waitress that gave her a free slice of pie.

Spencer wasn't new to the whole being hit on by random strangers, but Ashley never pushed herself like everyone else. For the first time, Spencer was thankful to know the name of the woman flirting with her.

"Wouldn't do no good calling her 'waitress', would it?" She smiled and shook her head. "I so need a life!" She moaned and threw her head back in her recliner.

**--**


	4. The Answering Machine

**~*~3~*~ The Answering Machine**

The number twisted through her fingers as she stared at the piece of paper. She had been up working on her paper when she found the number lying beside her wallet and keys.

"Who are you, Spencer Carlin?" She whispered and licked her lips. It was only after eleven and because she was a student at the local University, Ashley figured all people would be up at the same hour. "Spencer better not be a guy," she mumbled and picked up her phone. Curiosity won out and she wanted to know who gave her their number.

Pressing the phone tightly against her ear, she held her breath, waiting for the other line to pick up.

_"You've reached Spencer, I'm so not here or I'm sleeping. Try your luck next time. Oh right, leave your name."_

Ashley couldn't help but chuckle at the message. "Well Spencer, I'm a complete stranger but found your number rolled up in a five dollar bill at the diner. Call me a perv or weird for actually using the number but uh," she stumbled a bit on her words, "the name's Ashley."

Hanging up, she slammed her head on the desk and groaned. "Stupid Davies, stupid stupid."

"Aww poor Ashley stumped over a problem?" Ashley's roommate came out of the kitchen with a bag of Doritos in his hand.

"Ugh Aiden, you know I hate the smell of those." She started to gather up her books and turned to look at him. "Why are you home anyway? I thought you had a date thing with Carol?"

"Coral," he corrected, "and she cancelled." He shrugged and slumped down on the couch, crumbs all over his way too small t-shirt, "we're going out tomorrow night instead," he sized up his roommate, "why, hot date?"

"No." Ashley scoffed and tucked her books under her arm. "Unless you count an eight page essay on personal beliefs a hot date."

Aiden laughed and flicked on the television. "Oh and Rory won't be home tonight! He said he was spending it with Chelsea or something."

Ashley waved her acknowledgement and made her way to her small cramped room at the end of the hall. Living with two male roommates sucked. Everything was always filthy and they never took responsibility to do any chores on the list Ashley so perfectly made. She didn't have time to play housewife.

Rory tried to be considerate and kept his fiancée away from the place. He did have a job that helped pay rent and he was on the honour role for the University. Ashley liked him, he practically saved her life with his generosity.

Glancing at the clock, Ashley figured she'd try and sleep a few hours before she had to be early for class. When her eyes closed she immediately heard the voice from the young woman on the answering machine.

Spencer Carlin.

Eyes popped open and she breathed heavily. She knew that voice. It was in her head all day.

Gorgeous blonde from the diner.

"Score Davies." She chuckled before settling back again.

Her dreams were already swimming with sweet thoughts.

**--**

_"Well Spencer, I'm a complete stranger but found your number rolled up in a five dollar bill at the diner. Call me a perv or weird for actually using the number but uh…the name's Ashley."_

Brandon stared at the answering machine with a confused look before glancing back up at the blonde hovering around him. "Um, I don't get it. What's the problem Spence?" He growled as Spencer smacked the side of his head.

"Ashley has my number?!" She shrieked.

"Hey, she at least used it!" Brandon defended himself.

"You gave a complete stranger my number, Bran! Why would you do that?" Spencer sighed and sunk down on the couch.

"Because you said she was going to get a big tip," he muttered and slouched down next to his best friend, "and trust me, if I think she's valuable enough to have your number and hang out with you, that's more than generous."

Spencer couldn't help but smile and ran her fingers through Brandon's hair before patting him lightly. "You're sweet," she whispered and then stood up, "but I'm still upset."

Brandon threw his hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother?" He fluffed the small throw pillow on the couch and then glared at the blonde, "you need to get out of this place for a bit Spencer. And cuuuutie waitress seemed more than interested... who gives away a free $6 slice of vanilla cream pie?"

Spencer picked up her messenger bag and tucked her iPod in her pocket. "I'm late for work."

"You have twenty minutes left until you're five minutes early." Brandon scowled. "You're being avoidy!"

"Leave me alone Brandon," Spencer narrowed her eyes at him, "I get that you're trying to help but I don't need anyone in my life. I have you and that's enough."

Brandon laughed and ran his hands through his own shaggy locks. "But the difference is that you can't love me like that Spence."

"I love you just fine." Spencer sounded offended.

"Not like that," he pushed and shrugged, "whatever, we're dropping the subject."

"There shouldn't have been a subject in the first place," the blonde gripped her apartment door tightly in her hand, "I just don't want to fall in love."

"It was one phone call." The redheaded guy walked up to his best friend and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I upset you."

Spencer shrugged and smiled, patting Brandon's face lightly. "See you later?"

Brandon just nodded and stuffed his hands in his front pockets.

He hated when things were off balance with him and Spencer.

**--**


	5. Thank You Damien Rice

_I've had a few questions about why Spencer freaked out with the whole "I don't need anyone" thing. It'll be revealed, I promise! There won't be THAT much angst as far as the love story goes between the two girls; however I do have a couple of twists coming up that'll help map out more of Spencer's background._

_Thank you all for the reviews, I love them. Enjoy!_

**~*~4~*~ Thank You Damien Rice**

"So wait a minute," Rory stopped in front of Ashley outside the record store and laughed, "you called a complete stranger who left you their number?"

"Ror, don't be an ass." Ashley shoved passed him and stepped inside the store, immediately liking the grunge vibe to it. A new record store that looked vintage was what the town needed. "Help me find Damien Rice." She shooed the boy away and looked around her surroundings.

"Fine but if you lose this next one I'm not helping you again!" Rory hollered across the room and shook his head, laughing.

Ashley's fingers filtered through the massive amounts of old school vinyl records. She picked up an Elvis one and smiled; Aiden loved Elvis. "Hey Ror, you think Aiden would like this?" She hollered across the store, causing a few onlookers. She didn't care.

"Ha, yea!" Rory laughed and went back on 'his' Damien Rice search.

Ashley chuckled and put the vinyl record back and turned around, bumping into someone. She gasped when CD cases went flying everywhere. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She screeched and crouched down to help pick up the scattered cases. "Damien Rice!" She grinned and looked up at her 'victim'. Blue eyes met hers and she cleared her throat, standing up abruptly. "Hey," she breathed, completely mesmerized by the blonde in front of her.

"Hey," Spencer smiled back and looked down at the CD in Ashley's hand, "that's the last copy we have."

"Oh?" Ashley looked surprised and was about to tell Rory that but decided against it. She wanted the spare moments without him spent with the blonde in front of her. "Did uh, did you want to buy it?"

Spencer shook her head quickly. "No no," she laughed softly, nervously and placed the rest of the scattered CD cases on a crate beside her.

Ashley noticed the tag hanging around her neck. The name was there, loud and clear. "Spencer." She smiled and looked back up into the blonde's eyes.

"Ashley." Spencer smirked a little and tugged at her long sleeve shirt, hiding her hands again.

Ashley melted that the blonde remembered her name or who she was. "So um, about the other night," She laughed a little, "um, calling you… I… really don't know what came over me."

Spencer smiled and bit her lip. "Just for the record, I never gave you my number."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Wow, way to knock a girl's ego down a few hundred notches."

Spencer blushed and shook her head. "I'm uh, not saying that I didn't mind the phone call, I just… my friend Brandon…"

Ashley had to smile at the way Spencer was getting flustered. "I get it." She bit her lip with a smile still plastered to her face. "So uh," she shifted and tilted her head a bit, her eyes scanning over the blonde in front of her, "you didn't call me back."

Spencer didn't know whether to blush or laugh or do both. She finally chose to blush and laugh a little bit. "Yea, I know," she watched Ashley's face fall as if she were rejecting her, "you didn't exactly leave a number and I don't have caller ID."

Ashley's eyes snapped back up at Spencer's and she turned almost beat red. "Oh God that's embarrassing." She muttered but the blonde's soft laugh helped her remain somewhat calm. "I really didn't leave my number…?"

"Nope." Spencer smirked and glanced down at her watch. It was almost time for her to be off for the day. She smiled and turned around, gathering up the CD cases in her hands before taking off towards the back area.

"Would you uh, would you have used it if I did?" Ashley called out to her and everyone looked at both of the women.

"Why don't you leave it and find out?" Spencer called back. "Bye Ashley."

Ashley stood there with the biggest grin on her face. She hugged the Damien Rice CD to her chest and turned around, bumping into Rory. "Watch it."

"Who is that?!" Rory hissed, looking over at the blonde, who was busy cataloguing the CD's in her hands.

"That," Ashley whispered, "is the stranger I had called."

"Wow." Rory nodded impressively. "Blondes aren't really my thing seeing as I'm engaged to Chelsea but damn Davies, nice."

"I know." Ashley grinned and looked at her watch. "Shit, I'm going to be late if we don't get out of here."

The two friends went to the front to pay for Ashley's purchase. "Hey can you do me a favour?" She asked the tall guy standing behind the counter. He nodded and she scribbled her number _on_ a five dollar bill. "Can you give this to Spencer?"

The tall guy, Gary, nodded and watched the brunette walk out with the taller guy beside her. "Spence!" He yelled. "Some hot chick gave you her number! Better come claim before I do."

Needless to say Spencer was up at the front in a flash and tucked the money safely in her pocket.

**--**


	6. Piece of Pie

**~*~5~*~ Piece of Pie?**

Freddy popped her gum and sighed, waiting for Ashley to arrive at her work. As soon as the brunette came in she jumped to her feet. "Hey!" She greeted her crush cheerily.

"Hey," Ashley smiled and placed her bag down on the stool, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have a coffee before you start your shift." The curly blonde smiled and played with her purse strap.

"Can't." Ashley threw her an apologetic look. "I'm already late as it is."

"Davies!" Mr. Nelson rounded the corner. "Have you never heard of a phone? Call when you decide your ass is going to be tardy."

"I know." Ashley mumbled and shrugged, walking away from Freddy. Once out of the blonde's sight, she sighed, "thank you Mr. Nelson."

Mr. Nelson grinned and shrugged a little bit. "It's hard to deal with stalkers and yours is getting a little creepy." He looked around the corner to find Freddy still sitting there.

"Thank you still." Ashley smiled and patted his shoulder. "So since I really am late," she pushed open the back door, "I need to get ready."

Mr. Nelson nodded and waved the brunette away.

Ashley quickly changed and couldn't help but smile. Even though she was pulling another double shift, the smile just wasn't going to go away. She talked to Spencer and Spencer talked to her.

"What's got you so happy?" Madison raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business." Ashley sighed and threw her bag in her locker. "Shouldn't you be out there waiting tables?"

"Yea," Madison shrugged and blew on her freshly painted nails, "but you can cover for me, can't you? Just until these dry."

"No." Ashley slammed her locker shut and grabbed her apron, making her way out to the front. She grabbed a tray and her notepad before taking off to her first table of the day. "Well," she smiled at the person sitting in the booth, "Spencer, we meet again."

"I figured why use your number when I can come get some free food instead." Spencer wiggled her eyebrows, causing the waitress to laugh. "Actually I'm just waiting for my friend."

"I see," Ashley smiled, her brown eyes twinkling, "can I get you anything to start? It's a warm day so I'm thinking hot chocolate is out of the question."

Spencer smiled a little. She was always cold though, rarely ever warm unless she was sick. She loved hot chocolate but Ashley was right, it was a warm day and she didn't want to look like a dork. "Coke, please."

"Coming right up." Ashley smiled softly and walked away, but not before holding Spencer's gaze for a few seconds.

Freddy peered over towards the booth and as soon as she saw the redhead walk through the doors, she recognized it was the same two people from the other day. Biting her lip hard, she gripped her purse and pushed herself away from the counter, storming out once again.

Ashley noticed her that time and shook her head. "One more Coke, Ashley." She spun around to find Mr. Nelson standing at the counter. "Seems like they're becoming regulars again." He pointed towards Spencer and Brandon's booth.

"I saw them for the first time yesterday." Ashley mused and frowned. She would've remembered seeing Spencer before then.

"They used to come in here all the time before you started working," the older guy smiled, "but then they disappeared for a bit or the redhead would come in ordering takeout for two. Now it seems they're back."

"Hmm," Ashley slowly nodded and smiled, "must keep the regs happy, right boss?"

Mr. Nelson laughed and nodded his head. "You're doing a fine job at it."

Ashley grinned and made her way back to the table. She placed the two glasses of Coke down carefully and pulled out her notepad again. "So what are you two in the mood for?"

Spencer peered over the menu at Brandon, her eyes widening as he gave her a mischievous smile.

"Well Spencer here, _really_ liked your vanilla cream pie." He said and smirked as she blushed and looked down at the red and white checker table cloth.

"It only takes one bite," Ashley smiled and licked her bottom lip before kneeling down and placing her chin on the table, looking at the blonde, "is that what you want, Spencer?"

"Uh, a salad?" Spencer questing softly and swallowed when she realized exactly how close the brunette was to her.

"Okay." Ashley nodded gently, not questioning the blonde's choice. She looked at Brandon.

"The usual." Brandon answered and realized Ashley was a newer waitress. "Fries." He finished with a smile.

"Wait!" Spencer said loudly and Ashley turned around, grinning at her. "Pie sounds good."

**~*~*~**

**Next time on Surviving a Broken Heart:**

_"I think she's a witch."_

__

"A witch." Brandon repeated her slowly and scratched his head. "A witch?"

_"Yea," Spencer nodded and smirked as she began to walk again. "She was standing there and I felt this powerful… pull towards her that I couldn't ignore."_**_  
_**


	7. She's a Witch

**~*~6~*~She's A Witch**

"Pie sounds good?" Brandon chuckled as they walked back to Spencer's apartment slowly. "I cannot believe that's all you could say."

"Don't bust my ass about it, Bran," Spencer pointed a finger at him, "I'm the one that got another free piece of pie and her number."

"You have her number because of me!" The redhead gasped and Spencer rolled her eyes, strolling along the sidewalk. "Spencer, it's true." He pouted.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"I thought you didn't want it." Brandon said quietly. "I mean, you didn't like the fact that I gave her your number in the first place."

"I know," the blonde stopped walking and shrugged, staring up at the sky as it started to cloud over a bit, "I think she's a witch."

"A witch." Brandon repeated her slowly and scratched his head. "A witch?"

"Yea," Spencer nodded and smirked as she began to walk again. "She was standing there and I felt this powerful… pull towards her that I couldn't ignore."

"Hun, it's called lust, attraction." The redhead laughed.

"Whatever," the blonde shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest as the breeze picked up a bit. "God this weather sucks." She whined, picking up a little more speed.

"It's mid-May," Brandon chuckled and fell in step with his best friend. "So when's your next appointment?"

Spencer shrugged and dug out her apartment keys. "I think next week but I'll have to check on the exact date and time."

"I'm coming." Brandon said quickly and smiled when his friend nodded, giving him a warm smile. "But I'm not coming up."

"Oh?" Spencer's face looked disappointed. "Where are you going?"

"My roommates are having some sort of 'home' dinner." He shrugged.

"Blah, you suck." She pouted and sighed. "Okay, I'm going to stuff my face and sleep. I'm beat."

Brandon smiled knowingly; Spencer could only have so much excitement in one day. "Take it easy." He waved her off and made his way home.

Spencer shut the door behind her and was about to do a face plant on her tiny bed but stopped when the phone rang. She knew it was most likely work and since she had a day off the following day, she figured they were calling her in to work. She needed the money. "Spencer speaking."

_"Hmm,"_ she heard a soft hum over the other line, _"I definitely like the real version versus the answering machine."_

"Ashley." Spencer grinned like a little girl and sat down on her bed. "Aren't you working?"

_"Yea,"_ the brunette sighed heavily and twirled some hair around her fingers, _"but I just got a call from my roommates and they're going to a party-"_

Spencer cut her off gently. "I don't party."

_"Good,"_ Ashley laughed, _"cause neither do I. Been there, done that."_

"Oh." The blonde rolled onto her stomach and smiled.

_"So,"_ the waitress took a deep breath, _"I was wondering if you wanted to join me at my place for movies and popcorn? I should actually study and work on my paper but my brain needs a break."_

Sitting up in her bed, Spencer ran a hand through her hair. "Um, your place?"

_"It's cool if you already have plans,"_ she stuttered slightly, _"really. I was just, God this is stupid isn't it?"_

"Why me?" Spencer asked out of nowhere. "I mean, we don't even know each other."

_"Yet."_ Ashley said confidently. _"We don't know each other _**yet**_. But you bring your ass to my place and we'll become best friends over night."_

Truth was, aside from Aiden and Rory, Ashley had no one else. She always had her nose in a book and she could barely count Freddy as a friend. She was more of a stalker who couldn't take the hint. She met Spencer, she liked what she saw and she needed to know the blonde more.

Spencer only had Brandon. It wasn't like she didn't have the chance to have more friends. She chose not to. She had issues with developing a relationship with someone never knowing where her health led her from day to day. It wasn't worth the heartache.

"What time are you off?" Spencer threw caution to the wind. You only live once was her motto when she struggled with a decision of 'should I?' or 'shouldn't I?'.

_"Seven thirty, is that cool?"_ Ashley couldn't even hide the excitement in her voice.

"I'll meet you there." Spencer grinned and hung up her cheap eight dollar phone after they said their 'byes'.

The blonde wasn't sure how things would turn out. She was terrified if anything but curiosity pretty much won out. Spencer changed her clothes into something more – fashionable. She chose a black zip up hoodie with a pink heart below the left pocket; she had found it at a thrift shop and her only pair of jeans she bought in a 'real' store before Christmas. They were a little loose on her frail body but she found that they fit her perfectly.

"Okay Spencer," she sighed, looking at herself in the mirror one last time, "here we go." As she walked out of her apartment building, she grinned a little. "Brandon would be so proud."

**~*~*~**

**Next time on Surviving a Broken Heart:**

_"So what makes you think I'm not a psycho?" Spencer asked out of nowhere, picking up a piece of popcorn._

_ "I guess I'm just taking my chances." The brunette shrugged with a smile and bounced back on the couch. "Besides, no psychotic killer would choose that type of movie."_

_ "Oh yea?" Spencer challenged with a smirk. "What if I'm just trying to impress you and then strike when you least expect it?"_

_ Ashley turned her head and leaned forward, her lips a few inches away from the blonde's ear. "Strike away."_**  
**


	8. Digging Underneath the Surface

**~*~7~*~ Digging Underneath the Surface**

"Don't mind the mess." Ashley nervously laughed as she opened the door to the three bedroom house. She was shocked when she found it rather spotless. "Whoa."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and peered around the place where she was standing. "Okay so if you think this is a mess, what's it like clean?" She smiled when Ashley blushed a little and closed the door behind her. "So you live with two guys?"

"Oh yea." Ashley laughed and threw her bag on the kitchen table where papers were stacked neatly. She asked Rory to make it presentable and knew it'd be a little cleaner, but not that clean.

"Are they gay?" Spencer spun around. "Cause my best friend Brandon is the biggest obsessively clean person I know and even he isn't this thorough. I figured there'd be a little more guy stuff thrown around."

Ashley chuckled and scratched behind her ear. "Um yea, well," she bit her lip, "I kind of asked them to clean up a bit before they left."

"Huh," Spencer murmured, "they should come to my place and 'clean up a bit'".

Both women laughed before the room went silent. Ashley clapped her hands and apologized when she startled the blonde. "I was just going to say why don't you go into the living room and pick out a movie while I grab the popcorn?"

Spencer nodded and made her way to the small room. She raised her eyebrows at all of the action and horror movies that were placed neatly on the shelf. The bottom part had comedy and a few romance but not much. She eyed a movie and smiled, picking it up and reading the back.

"Whatchya got there?" Ashley said as she entered the room with soft drinks and a bowl of popcorn.

Spencer spun around to hold up her choice.

"Sweet Home Alabama?" Ashley smiled with a raised eyebrow. She nodded, she could live with that choice. "Sit, I'll put it in." She said placing the drinks and popcorn on the coffee table.

"So what makes you think I'm not a psycho?" Spencer asked out of nowhere, picking up a piece of popcorn.

"I guess I'm just taking my chances." The brunette shrugged with a smile and bounced back on the couch. "Besides, no psychotic killer would choose that type of movie."

"Oh yea?" Spencer challenged with a smirk. "What if I'm just trying to impress you and then strike when you least expect it?"

Ashley turned her head and leaned forward, her lips a few inches away from the blonde's ear. "Strike away."

Spencer couldn't hide the smile that crept up on her face with a bit of a blush.

The movie started and the women found themselves rather intrigued with the screen.

"Do you think it's possible to find your true love at that age?" Ashley asked, blinking her eyes from the fuzziness of staring at the screen too long.

Spencer glanced at her and shrugged. "I think it's possible to know that the person would become an important part of your life. Not sure about true love though – at any age."

Curious, Ashley turned to face the blonde fully. "You don't believe in love, Spence?"

Spencer smiled at the shortened name. It sounded so much better coming out of those lips so close to her skin. "It's not that I don't believe in it, I just think it could take more than just a glance."

Ashley nodded in agreement and licked her buttery lips before taking a sip of her Sprite. When she leaned back against the couch, she noticed the blonde shivering. "Are you cold?" Personally she found it rather warm but Spencer looked a little cold. She got up and ran to her room, grabbing her comforter. "Here," she whispered and smiled as Spencer thanked her quietly, "cozy?"

They finished the rest of the movie with 'awws' and 'ouuus'. Ashley had gotten under the blanket as well but stayed on her side of the couch. It was one thing to openly flirt in public but it was another thing to do it while you were with that person alone.

"Your turn to pick." Spencer ruffled her hands through her hair, looking at the waitress cutely. She was feeling tired but didn't want to be a party pooper.

"You live by yourself?" Ashley asked out of nowhere, tucking her behind her ears.

"Um, yeah." Spencer nodded slowly. "Just me." She loved it that way though. Brandon may as well be living with her though, all his free time was spent in the apartment, even if she wasn't there.

"I've never lived alone." Ashley replied softly. "My parents were uber strict when I was in high school and the moment I turned eighteen they gave me an ultimatum; either I went to Harvard or Princeton, or I was to get of their house with no money and live my own life."

"Oh." Spencer frowned and placed a hand on Ashley's covered leg. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be." Ashley waved her hand. "I know people have it worse off than I do, so I don't complain. If I hadn't met Aiden in high school or Rory in University, I never would've made it where I was."

"I don't mean to pry but if you didn't get your money for school, how'd you make it work?" Spencer asked with a curious frown.

"I owe Rory loads of money." She shrugged and twirled hair between her fingers. "He pretty much let me move in with him while he still lived in a dorm. He's actually from the other side of the tracks. He grew up in Newbrooke - and a trust-fund baby."

Newbrooke was one of the richest neighboring towns surrounding Seattle. "Wow." Spencer said amazed.

"He says I don't have to give him any money back from his trust-fund. He paid for my schooling the first two years and now I'm on my own, struggling with the student loans." Ashley smiled softly and chewed her bottom lip. "I kind of like living life this way."

"Why is that?" Spencer tilted her head and smiled.

"You learn to appreciate the smaller things in life. I know that if I were rich like Rory, I'd be spending it left and right on things I don't need. I'd probably be that party girl that takes things for granted because she thinks money means you're invincible." Ashley laughed, all of a sudden feeling embarrassed. "And I didn't mean to spill my sob story to you."

"I don't mind listening." The blonde grinned and got more comfortable on the couch, stretching her feet out slightly. "So any of these guys you live with… are they exes?"

The waitress laughed loud. She couldn't help it. She got it all the time, questions from fellow classmates and mutual friends she shared with her male roommates. "In case you haven't noticed," her brown eyes glinted in the softly lit room, "I'm pursuing a rather adorable blonde at the moment who happens to be a female."

Not being able to hide her coy smirk, Spencer just shrugged. "I had to ask."

"What about you? The Brandon character, is he…?" The brunette raised an eyebrow and drew a heart in the air.

"Uh no." Spencer snickered. "He's like a brother. A brother who gives my number out to complete hot strangers."

"At least I'm hot." Ashley chuckled. "So he pimps you out a lot?"

"What?" Spencer looked shocked before she joined in on Ashley's laughter. "You're definitely the first."

Laughter died down.

"Good," Ashley said sincerely and looked over at the clock. It was going on eleven at night, "want to watch another movie?"

"You pick." Spencer settled back down in her spot and watched as Ashley got up from the couch and towards the shelf. She couldn't help but yawn, not noticing the brunette was watching her through the reflection of the glass on the shelf door.

"You're tired." Ashley turned around slowly and looked a little worried. "Did you have a long day?"

Spencer always felt tired. Her days always seemed long even when she was just spending it watching movies or reading. "Every day is long." She smiled sadly and shrugged it off. She wasn't ready to go _there_ yet.

"Well maybe we should go and lay down," Ashley said innocently. "It's raining out and I don't want you any colder than you are."

Spencer sat up and laughed a little. "It's okay," she looked at the brunette, "I can always call a cab."

"Nonsense," the waitress stood up and grabbed the blonde's hands, "my bed is a little small so I can just sleep on the floor."

"No," Spencer said seriously, "I'm not taking away your bed. We'll share."

Ashley couldn't even hide the smile on her face if she wanted too. "Are you sure?"

"Are you a kicker?" Spencer asked, standing up and taking Ashley's hand that was offered to her.

"Nope." The brunette grinned and turned off all the lights before they made their way down the hallway. Books were scattered everywhere on her bed and floor. She blushed and scurried to swipe everything off the surface of her bed. "Sorry, I have a paper that's due and it's killing my brain."

Spencer chuckled. "What's it about?"

"Um," Ashley frowned, "personal beliefs? I mean, you pick a subject and go anti or pro with it."

"Have you decided?" The blonde asked, slowly climbing into the bed after discarding her jeans, sporting her plain black boxers. She kept her hoodie on though.

"Not sure." Ashley shrugged. "Right now I'm just reading on different things and hopefully something will strike my fancy." She fluffed her pillow and looked at the woman beside her. "Are you okay? Is everything comfortable?"

"Mmhmm." Spencer replied sleepily. If she wasn't so damn tired, she'd probably freak out at the fact that she was about to share a bed with a complete stranger.

"Night Spencer." Ashley whispered and smiled when she realized the blonde was already sleeping. She licked her lips and moved her mouth close to the perfectly pierced ear, "thank you for keeping me company."

**~*~*~**

**Next time on Surviving a Broken Heart:**

_"I wasn't sure what you liked for breakfast so I picked my favourite." _

_ "Well you picked perfectly." Spencer smiled and pulled her hair back, watching Ashley cook._

_ "What's St. Anne's?" Ashley asked curiously and moved to make more French toast._

_ Spencer internally smacked herself in the head before clearing her throat. "Uh, it was a place for homeless children."_

_ Ashley's head whipped around and gazed into blue eyes. "Oh," was all she could say before removing the pan from the heat. "I'm sorry."_**  
**


	9. St Anne & Anne

**~*~8~*~ St. Anne & Anne**

The blonde woke up in a very unfamiliar room alone. She blushed a little when she realized she shared a bed with Ashley.

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Spencer stumbled into a very unfamiliar kitchen, listening to the soft hum of the brunette in front of the stove. "You're cheery in the mornings," she observed and made her way beside Ashley. "Oh my! The last time I had French toast was when I was at St. Anne's!"

Ashley grinned and bit her lip, flipping over the piece of bread in the frying pan. "I wasn't sure what you liked for breakfast so I picked my favourite."

"Well you picked perfectly." Spencer smiled and pulled her hair back, watching Ashley cook.

"What's St. Anne's?" Ashley asked curiously and moved to make more French toast.

Spencer mentally smacked herself in the head before clearing her throat. "Uh, it was a place for homeless children."

Ashley's head whipped around and gazed into blue eyes. "Oh," was all she could say before removing the pan from the heat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Spencer let out a genuine smile. "I had a pretty good life considering."

"Well, so," Ashley placed a stack of French toast in the middle of the table and gestured her guest to sit down, "you have no parents?"

"Uh, nope." Spencer shrugged. "No one really, except Brandon, he's my family."

"God Spence," the brunette frowned and moved to squeeze the blonde's hand, "I'm so sorry."

"Really," Spencer laughed a little, "please stop apologizing. Brandon and I kind of grew up together. I went to a boarding school when I turned fifteen. I won this scholarship thing with a paper I wrote on what it's like to feel 'abandoned' and kept my grades sharp. So I made some friends there as well. And then there was Anne, she pretty much kept me grounded until up to a few years ago."

"What happened?" Ashley asked gently, but not really liking the sadness that flickered through the blonde's facial expression.

Spencer hung her head slightly and closed her eyes.

--

_Spencer gripped the letter in her hands before falling to her knees, her heart pacing hard._

_**Spen,**___

_**Right now I'm looking at this picture of us together at our first dance. I couldn't believe you accepted my invite and then never batted an eyelash when I considered it a date. Granted we were thirteen but still. I knew what I felt for you was more than just 'best friend'.**___

_**I cried over you every night since I left St. Anne's. I miss you so much that it literally hurts.**___

_**Life sucks here. I'm caged and I hate it. My 'parents' suck at the whole 'parenting' thing. Remind me why we wished for a family again? Because so far this just fucking sucks.**___

_**I wanted to come see you but I was told I'd interrupt your studies. Can you believe that? I just want to see you, that's all. I don't think that was too much to ask for, now was it? I miss you Spen, a lot. I want to ask you how you're doing.**___

_**Anyway…**___

_**I think I'm done here. I'm just tired… of everything…**___

_**But never you. I'll never tire of you.**___

_**I love you.**___

_**Always,**__**  
**__**Anne**_

_She couldn't breathe. She knew what the letter meant. She knew what it meant and why it was sent._

_She knew. And it slowly killed her inside._

--

"She- she killed herself?" Ashley whispered, her chair right next to Spencer's as she rubbed the blonde's back.

"Yea," Spencer let out a shaky breath, "we were torn apart and she couldn't handle things she had no control over. I didn't even get a notice of when the funeral would've been."

Ashley didn't know what to say. She never had it hard that way with an ex. Her most tragic story was when she caught her ex-girlfriend making out with her best friend at the time. It didn't end well but she could at least say everyone in the triangle was alive and well. "So you two were a couple?"

"It was complicated." Spencer bit her lip and stilled her fork halfway to her mouth. "Anne and I were very close growing up. We were the best of friends and kind of 'got together' when we were younger."

"Spencer." Ashley frowned and grabbed the blonde's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"We broke up shortly before she…" Spencer trailed off. "I couldn't get away from school and her 'parents' wouldn't let her have any friends that they didn't approve of. As soon as they found out about us, they forbade her to see me again."

Ashley just sat their quietly and nodded her head, truly listening to every word that the blonde spoke.

"I think a part of me died when she did." Spencer barely whispered with a shrug. "I miss her. It's been a few years but I still think about her."

"I'm sure you do," Ashley said softly, moving her hand to cup Spencer's cheek, "she was a huge part of your life and it sounded like you two had something special. That feeling will probably never go away."

Spencer only nodded, her eyes glued to her breakfast plate. Suddenly she didn't feel very hungry anymore, but she knew she'd feel guilty if she left her food untouched.

"I'm sorry for the heavy conversation so early in the morning." The brunette sighed and moved her thumb down Spencer's cheek, rubbing it briefly over her bottom lip. "Forgive me?" She whispered.

The blonde blinked slowly and gazed into the warm brown eyes in front of her. "Did you want to hang out today?" She grinned at her own randomness. She didn't want to start crying. That'd take up energy she wasn't sure she had.

Ashley took that grin as a good sign and nodded. "What did you want to do?"

Spencer shrugged. "I just," she looked around the house and back to those eyes, "I just wanna hang with you."

Ashley crinkled her nose into a matching grin of the blonde's. She found the blonde to be a mystery but that was what intrigued her. She wanted to find out what made Spencer tick.

What made Spencer … Spencer.

**~*~*~**


	10. Strawberry Shaped

**~*~9~*~ Strawberry Shaped**

"Favourite colour?" Spencer asked, lying on her side in the soft grass at Kilton Park. She always found it peaceful there when the sun was shining. Ashley had her fingers tangled in blonde hair, smiling as she closed her eyes.

"Mmm, blue." The brunette smiled and bit her lip, it was her turn to ask a question. "Favourite recent band or artist?"

"Well I like Damien Rice," Spencer glanced at the woman next to her, "but I love Marianas Trench."

A brown eye opened and glanced at the blonde. "Who?"

"Marianas Trench. They're a band from Vancouver." Spencer shrugged. "They're still pretty low key. I mean, they have a couple of albums out but aren't _too_ big yet."

"Hmm," Ashley gently dragged her fingers through blonde hair, smiling, "you'll have to introduce me sometime."

Spencer grinned and nodded quietly, lowering herself back down in the grass, her head now resting on Ashley's stomach. The two had known each other barely a matter of twenty four hours but to the both of them, it felt – right.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ashley asked softly, her nails scraping Spencer's scalp gently, earning quiet contented sighs. She heard Spencer hum in reply. "Do you like to live alone?"

The blonde moved her head and squinted up at the sun that blared down on them. She still had her hoodie on but it wasn't zipped up. "I'm not usually alone," she admitted, "Brandon is attached to my hip."

Ashley drew her lips into a small smile. "You know, if you ever get bored you can make my number useful and call me."

Spencer sat up and turned around, drawing her knees up to her chest as she looked at the waitress. "Are you lonely?" She asked quietly.

Ashley nodded and shrugged. "Not like a 'bad' alone. Sometimes I just find myself alone." She gazed into blue eyes and bit her lip. "It'd be nice to not know what that feeling's like."

Spencer tilted her head a bit and swallowed. Panic started to rise in her but she tried to hide it. She was taking a huge risk at getting close with the brunette and knowing that Ashley wanted her time, she was scared she'd let her down – somehow – someday.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ashley asked in concern and sat up, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"No," Spencer shook her head and sighed, "I'm just…"

"Tired?" Ashley frowned sadly. She noticed the fatigue episodes were more frequent with the blonde. "I should take you home." She got up and wiped off her jeans before helping up Spencer.

"Ashley?" Spencer strolled along side her friend and bit her lip. "Thank you for keeping me company."

The brunette smiled and nodded, lacing their fingers together as they continued to walk out of the park.

The walk was quiet and slow. Ashley was usually a speed walker everywhere she went, but she took her time in order to keep the blonde comfortable. She couldn't help but wonder why Spencer was so weak all of the time. An illness crossed her mind but she wasn't one to really pry. They stopped outside of a medium size building. Ashley sighed in relief when she noticed the building was at least secured with locks on the front door. "What number are you?" She asked, reading over the names. "209, second floor?"

"I tried to get ground but there was nothing vacant." Spencer shrugged and dug her keys out of her purse. She opened the door and allowed Ashley to pass her first. At first she felt a little embarrassed living in an apartment building where half the wallpaper was peeling off the wall in the hallways but as soon as she opened her apartment door, Ashley's gasp made her smile.

"Wow, this place is so cute!" Ashley snickered and glanced around the bare apartment with a few trinkets placed around to make it homey. "I should hire Brandon to keep my place this clean."

"Ha," Spencer laughed, "he only works for women."

Ashley spun around and glared at the blonde playfully, "and what is that supposed to mean? I am a woman you know." She made her point by grabbing her breasts with a raised eyebrow.

Spencer swallowed and licked her lips, her eyes transfixed on those perfectly tanned hands on that perfectly tanned body. Her heart started to do flips and she found the nearest seat, sitting down. "Uh yes, I see that." She whispered hoarsely. "I meant because you have male roommates."

Ashley blushed and dropped her hands, making her way to the couch. "You're so adorable, you know that?" She quietly spoke, her fingers trailing across the blonde's face. She loved trailing her fingers over the soft skin. She couldn't help it and the fact that Spencer showed no sign of being uncomfortable, only pushed her further. And those lips, those perfect strawberry shaped lips were so tempting – but Ashley wasn't that bold. She just met the girl.

"Are you hungry?" Spencer asked, smiling. "I can grab us some fruit?"

Strawberries was something Ashley wanted, strawberry shaped Spencer lips that was. "I think I should get going." She sighed but didn't miss the disappointed look that crossed the blonde's features. "But um, I'm off tomorrow night around 7:30 again, did you want to grab a bite to eat with me?" She cleared her throat and shook her head, "what I meant to say was, Spencer, would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

Spencer's eyes widened at the sincere husky voice of the brunette's. She was being asked out – on a date – by Ashley. "What about your paper?" She asked.

"I can work on it afterwards," Ashley whispered and bit her lip, "so will you?"

Spencer looked down and wondered what could possibly go wrong by going out on one date. "I'd love too." She finally said and we met with a hug from her new found friend. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Ashley said excitedly.

"But I need to know what to wear." Spencer frowned cutely yet nervously. She didn't have a whole lot in her closet and two of her six drawers from her dresser were completely empty.

"Just dress like yourself, Spencer," the brunette grinned and looked the blonde up and down, "you always look beautiful."

Spencer fought the urge to roll her eyes, not really used to compliments. Getting hit on, yes but receiving genuine compliments was something she never found herself worthy of. Instead, she ducked her head, "thank you," she whispered.

Ashley leaned forward and cupped the blonde's face, brushing her lips over soft ones in front of her. It was a peck but it was enough to send both women lightheaded. "See you tomorrow, Spence." She whispered against the open shocked lips against hers and scurried off the couch and towards the door. She took one last look at the blonde and smiled, exiting the apartment.

Spencer shook her head and slowly brought her fingers to her lips. She was just kissed. It wasn't new to her by any means but for the first time it felt different.

It felt real.

It had meaning.

She tightly closed her eyes and sprawled out on the couch, trying to control her raging heart beat. "You will not do it, Spencer," she whispered to herself, "you will not fall in love."

**~*~*~**


End file.
